


'Watersports' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul loves making Maka lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Watersports' for Kink Bingo

The front door had no sooner closed behind them than Soul had Maka pushed up against it, kissing her hard. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair, soaking up his presence the same way he was soaking up hers. In the years they'd been together she'd noticed that he was most eager to touch her after a dangerous battle, especially if they'd used soul resonance. Generally she felt the same; merging souls was such an incredibly intimate experience, and it felt good to match that by merging their bodies as well.

This time she had something more pressing to take care of first, however. "Soul, just a minute," she pleaded when he pulled back for air at last. "I'll meet you in your bedroom, okay?"

"What? Why?" he demanded, disgruntled. "We already made our report to Shinigami-sama. Anything else can wait, can't it?"

"Not this," she muttered, blushing. When he only stood there, still blocking her against the door with his bigger body, she flushed harder and swatted his arm. "I have to use the bathroom, all right? Let me by."

An odd look came into his eyes, a sort of bright amusement mixed with the heat of lust. Instantly Maka was wary. She'd seen that look before, and it almost always ended with him convincing her to do something completely outrageous. Sometimes she thought he got off on seeing how bright a shade of red he could make her blush.

He bent slightly and scooped her up without warning, one hand at her shoulders and one under her knees. Maka shrieked a little in surprise and clung to his neck. She'd have struggled, but she was afraid of throwing off his balance and making him drop her. "Soul, put me down! I'm not kidding," she demanded, pounding on his back with one small fist. "Don't make me use my book. If I knock you silly you won't get _any_ tonight, and you know it."

"If you knock me silly, I'll drop you," he pointed out in an overly reasonable tone, seeming unconcerned by the threat.

She made an outraged noise, knowing he was right, and he grinned down at her. He carried her not into the bedroom as she'd expected, but into bathroom. "Wha... I can _walk_ idiot, I don't need you to carry me," she said, feeling her face flame brighter yet. "I wasn't injured!"

"I know," he said, unruffled. To her extreme embarrassment he actually set her down sitting on the open toilet, instead of just putting her on her feet. Then, before she realized what he was up to, he'd snaked one hand under her short skirt and was tugging at her panties, pulling them down until they were below her knees.

"Soul!" she protested, aghast but almost amused despite herself. She had no idea what he was up to, but if he wanted to spend the night doing _everything_ for her, she supposed that wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, all right, you can leave now," she said, rolling her eyes and pointing at the door.

"No."

Before she could quite absorb his refusal, he leaned in and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and brushing against all the places where she was most sensitive. She moaned a protest, squirming uncomfortably, unable to really enjoy the kiss. She really, _really_ had to go; she'd been on the verge of heading for the bathroom when they'd been hustled out of Shibusen on an emergency mission that morning, and it had been one long, drawn-out battle after another since then. It was especially difficult to hold it when she was sitting like this, and she was getting desperate.

Breaking the kiss, she shoved at him hard. He didn't so much as rock back on his heels, the bastard, like a living wall of solid muscle. He grinned at her again, and this time she punched his shoulder hard enough to make him wince. "Get _out_ , twit," she demanded again.

"No, " he repeated, trying to kiss her again. She turned her face away this time, and he shrugged and trailed his mouth down over the sensitive column of her neck instead, making her gasp.

Vaguely Maka wondered just when he had gotten so good at distracting her by seducing her. It was hard to even remember that she needed to protest, except it was also difficult to enjoy what he was doing when her body was making other, more urgent demands. "Soul, please, I really have to go," she pleaded softly.

He chuckled against her throat. "So, go," he said, like it was the obvious solution.

Maka was absolutely certain her face had never been quite so red before. She could feel the heat all the way to her ears, and almost fancied she could see the reflected glow of red off her cheeks. "With you right here?" she squeaked, mortified. " _Why_?"

"Because I like making you lose control," he murmured, cupping her breast with one hand through her shirt and thumbing the nipple. "Any way I can."

Arching up into his touch, Maka moaned. She fought to hold out, struggling to keep her muscles clenched tight, determined to last as long as she could. He continued to fondle her breast, scraping his sharp teeth over her neck at the same time, something that always made her shiver with pleasure.

In the end she held it perhaps another minute or so before her body betrayed her. Maka couldn't quite muffle her groan of relief as her bladder finally began to empty itself, the sensation mixing pleasantly with what Soul was doing to the rest of her body. He chuckled when he heard the first trickle, and she hit him again just on general principle.

Then he dropped his hand and worked it under her skirt, pressing his thumb against her clit before she realized what he was up to. She gasped and somehow managed to stop peeing, though the burn made tears come to her eyes. "Wh-what...?"

"Don't stop," he said, amusement clear in his voice as he nipped at her throat. "I thought you said you had to go. Don't mind me."

"It'll get all over your hand!" she protested, appalled.

"Yeah, so? I'll wash it after." Soul shrugged and continued tracing slow circles around and over her clit, making her shudder beneath his touch.

"It's dirty," she whispered, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling so she at least wouldn't have to see him watching her.

"A lot of the things I do to you are dirty by somebody's standards," he said, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. "But keep fighting if you want. It just makes seeing you lose it in the end even hotter."

Trembling, she forced herself to let go again, relaxing the tight clench of her inner muscles. This time instead of a steady stream there was only a trickle, even though she still had to go nearly as badly as when she'd started. Maka moaned and squirmed, not understanding, and gasped when the motion pushed her clit more firmly against his thumb. That made the trickle stop completely for a moment, until he let up the pressure and she was able to go again.

"Soul..." She tried to pull away from him for a moment, but he just followed the motion of her body, keeping the same steady pace. She was starting to feel the throb of building orgasm deep in her body, driving her to push against him instead of away, but the need for relief was still stronger than the desire for release. "Please, just... just stop for a minute," she begged.

Instead he flicked the edge of his nail harder against her clit, making her cry out and tense up again. This time even when he pulled away it took a moment for her body to relax and let her pee again, and tears of frustration and humiliation spilled over her cheeks. He did it again, and again, waiting each time for her to start to go again before he continued tormenting her. Each time it took longer for her to relax, her body straining more and more for orgasm every time he did it.

"God, you're hot like this," he told her, his voice a low growl that made shivers run down her spine. "You should see yourself, Maka. So fucking hot, writhing and crying with need, and it's all for me." He bit down a little harder, not enough to draw blood but enough for her to feel it, and she cried out and arched up into him.

This time when he drew back slightly her body simply refused to relax, no matter how hard she tried or how her bladder ached. She needed release too much, primed for orgasm and unable to think about anything but the two conflicting needs that he'd pushed her to the edge of. "Do it," she pleaded, sobbing. "Soul, do it, make me come, oh god please, I can't stand it. Please!"

He growled and shifted his hand, pushing two fingers deep inside her and putting firm pressure on her clit at last. He fucked her with his hand and she rode him helplessly, arms around his neck and aching breasts pressed against his solid chest. When she finally hit the peak she screamed and shuddered against him, and he drew it out as long as she could stand it. Only when she squirmed to get away from the overstimulation did he finally stop, but he still didn't remove his fingers from inside her.

As the clenching spasms of her inner muscles eased, Maka felt the urgent need to pee taking precedence again. "Move your hand," she begged, hoping he would stop tormenting her now that he'd made her come.

"Nope," he said, and she could feel his grin against her neck. With a sob she conceded total defeat and stopped fighting.

For a moment nothing happened, and fresh tears welled up from need and frustration. Then finally her body relaxed enough for a tiny trickle to escape. She felt more than heard his rumble of approval, and her cheeks flamed red again as the trickle increased to a stream that flowed over his hand before falling to meet the water below.

Only when her bladder was completely empty did he finally remove his hand. Maka lay slumped against his shoulder, his arm behind her back cuddling her close. "You're a jerk," she mumbled into his shirt, not wanting to look at him and let him see how she'd been crying.

"You love me for it," he countered, stroking her back gently.

"You're still a jerk," she insisted, and he laughed. He reached for the toilet paper and cleaned his hand off, then proceeded to gently and carefully clean her as well. She put up with it, hardly able to object further at this point, and sort of enjoying the way he was taking care of her. "I don't suppose I can convince you to promise me you'll never do that again?" she asked, more wistfully than seriously.

He surprised her again when he stood abruptly, lifting her with him still pressed chest to chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a reflexive attempt to keep him from dropping her, and then gasped when the solid, insistent heat of him pressed against her private places. Even through the thick material of his pants she could feel how hard he was, as hard as he usually was just before he took her.

"Oh," she said, a little nonsensically. He hushed her by kissing her fiercely, and she could feel the pent up passion in his embrace as well. Without even breaking the kiss to look where he was going, he carried her into the bedroom and threw them both down onto the bed. His hands worked feverishly on her clothes, and she returned the favour eagerly.

He still hadn't promised not to repeat the humiliation he'd just put her through, but as she felt his skin against hers at last, Maka decided she wouldn't call him on it. If it was going to get him _this_ hot, well... she might just have to see if she could always hold it until they were in private together.


End file.
